


Deeply Coded

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Altered Mental States, Carrying, Embarassment, Exhibitionism, Fluid Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Unbirth, coding drives, transformers carrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Fireflight has been missing for a few days, and Metroplex feels something he hasn't felt in... a very long time.





	Deeply Coded

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation on Discord. I know the characters are kinda ooc, but I'm not too good at them and this is just a drabble.  
> Call me lazy if you please.
> 
> Thank again to my swerve for doin the extras!

After two days, the Aerial bots were concerned. After a week, they had nearly put themselves into a panic. The beloved airhead of the group- Fireflight- had been acting strangely, then disappeared with no explanation. That was fairly concerning on its own, but none of the patrols had caught the MIA jet's trail yet- and even Ratchet had to admit, it was out of character. Usually he would have  _commed_ by now... But Firefly was always one to get mildly upset when he was treated like a sparkling, so those in command had tried to give the Aerialbots their space. 

But for now, Ratchet had a different matter to attend to. Metroplex had pinged him earlier that cycle, complaining of an abnormal feeling ever since his last transformation. It wasn't a 'bad' feeling per-se, but it was still something the Metrotitan didn't have an explanation for. In a time of war, that simply wouldn't do. 

Ratchet was now preparing to run basic scans on him, and everyone was now gathered several hundred meters away to give their city room to transform. The transformation was slower than usual, and both medics exchanged a concerned look as he lowered himself into a cross-legged position. He helpfully lowered his palm for Ratchet and First Aid, and the former quickly pulled out a scanner to set up the pre-scans. It only took a few short minutes for the equipment to ping positive, and the medics pressed their helms together to look over the equipment.  

It only took a second for the screen to light up, showing some form of blockage in his gestational tank. Pursing his lips, Ratchet zoomed in on the...blob. Great.

Metroplex gave him a concerned look, but First Aid waved it off. "It's most likely a congealed mass of gestational lining." Immediately beaming under the pleased nod from Ratchet, First Aid continued. "I don't... I don't think it will pass naturally though. It's small for you, but it's nearly the size of a grown mech. We should... operate?" Metroplex' instant panic was dismissed as fast as possible by Ratchet. "No no no. He's large enough where a smaller mech can just crawl up there and push it out." Cue horrified minibots, making themselves scarce. 

First Aid rolled the lights in his optical lens, taking a page from Ratchet's book and yelling at the fleeing frames. "You're underqualified anyway! Someone with medical experience- ... should..." The mech slowly looked back to Ratchet, putting on his most pitiful face. "Oh no." 

* * *

 

The young medic was obviously hesitant about the matter, refusing several times out of sheer embarrassment before he was finally convinced by Ratchet. Now, he found himself just as awkward as the Metrotitan looming several stories above him. (First Aid wasn't the only bot needing to walk off his embarrassment after all.) Ratchet gestured for the titan to sit, seemingly unphased by the embarrassment of most mecha around him. 

"C'mon big mech. We don't have all night cycle! Humans are nosy fraggers, and they'll be back soon." Kup grinned from the rock he had claimed as a seat, casually tossing his own comment in. "It's just like back in the good 'ol days. Back when carriers would come to yeh for support!" First Aid flushed, but Metroplex shifted as he slowly sank down. Even as he tried to speak quietly, his voice still boomed around the mecha he protected. 

"I understand the comparison, but it does not change the awkwardness from having a medic...Crawl up there. With carriers, I was rarely aware of it until I felt them attach to a nub. It came with the coding." First aid nodded his agreement, but didn't fight the massive servo that came to support him. Ratchet began shamelessly dousing his frame with medical grade lubricant, rolling his optics when his protege yelped.  

"I'd get used to feeling lube under your plating- it happens more than you'd think in this line of work." First Aid took a shuddering breath, nodding sternly and allowing the slimy mess to seep between each little crack in his plating. the entire time this happened, he and Metroplex stared at each other. The titan was obviously embarrassed about the whole situation, but his field shimmered with appreciation for the medic's professionalism. 

Once the slickness had settled into an unmanageable goop, the titan clicked his valve cover back and lowered First Aid level with his valve. The titan couldn't help the sharp intake when tiny servos parted the lips of his valve, slipping just into the rim to test the resiliency. 

Not that it was entirely necessary. The Protectobot was small enough where he could easily slip inside without any stretching. The embarrassing thought made his valve reflexively clench, but it was ignored as the Cybertronian took a deep breath and placed his pede against the lower rim.

He was careful as he pushed it inside, mirroring it with his servo at his helm's level. It took him around thirty Earth seconds to push his way in completely, but Ratchet tried his best to hold back his snicker at the Titan's expression. Metroplex' faceplate had gone completely blue, and the servo that had once supported First Aid moved to rest against his lower stomach. 

The Metrotitan was mildly thankful for the mountain behind him as he pressed his weight against it, trying to beat back the rapidly rising feeling of pure arousal as the pedes intermittently pressed against sensitive nodes. Various mecha below watched with mild interest as the Aerialbots flew by on their patrol, and Ratchet rolled his optics when the inevitable gossip began to recirculate about the missing mecha. 

The medic allowed himself a momentary lapse in attention as he worried about the young mech, but knew he wasn't a turncoat. Even if those below him were mentioning particularly nasty comments about what he possibly could be up to with his extended absence. Ratchet was more concerned with what could be happening if the mech had gotten himself captured- after all, Starscream had shown particular interest in the Autobot fliers since he first learned of their existence.

His train of thought was broken when Metroplex suddenly jolted, the servo around him clenching just shy of knocking him to his knees while it's brother moved to hesitantly press his palm against his valve. Focusing on his work, Ratchet rubbed the thumb supportively. "Feelin' good?"

The embarrassed titan nodded, trembling slightly as he tried to keep from clamping his legs together. Instead, he yelped loudly as a gush of lubricant flooded from between his digits. First Aid's pede appeared for a second, but from the speed in which it disappeared and the way the trembling Metroplex sighed, the medic-in-training had set to his task as soon as he had regained his balance. 

Unfortunately for First Aid, he hadn't thought to give the sensitive lining a chance to recover. By the time Metroplex finally felt the tiny servos press against the gestational seal, he had been through another three overloads. The poor mech was once again forced against the trembling servo, and he struck open his comm.

- _For the love of the **PIT** , make him  **stop!**_

Ratchet nearly died with laughter, barely managing to respond to the ping. 

- _Give the mech a break! He ain’t been laid in vorn!_

First Aid grumbled as he carefully got his pedes back underneath him, trying not to shudder as the wet, plasticky sounds of lubricated valve echoed around him. He found himself shuddering as he tried to strategically place each pede, trailing his servos along the walls to help keep him vertical. This time he was lucky- the eager valve still seemed to be recovering from the last overload, and he was able to grab the tight sphincter of his gestational tank. It gave pathetically easily- a testament to Metroplex' mortified arousal- and he would never admit to the yelp he made as he tumbled to the soft, silica floor. Looking around the darkened cavern, First Aid immediately tried to comm Ratchet. 

Of course there was no signal. Firing up his headlights, he took a quick look around. The odd part was that there was nothing on the lower wall- where the original discomfort was- but this didn't faze First Aid. It had probably rolled back further when he sat, or had gotten rolled in the subsequent overloads. Taking gentle steps forwards, he looked around. It was difficult to keep his headlight everywhere he wanted to see, but for once he didn't need pinpoint precision. 

The massive, inflated gestational sac was  _probably_  the issue.

First Aid fell as the gestational floor slickened- lubricating whatever was snuggled up in that pouch- but he was able to reach it rather easily. The hard part was coaxing it open. The coding that closed the sacs was mildly similar to an Earth Kangaroo- it was designed to house struggling carriers, so they could attach to a teat located inside the pouch and power down to give their sparkling the best chance at recovering from whatever was threatening it. The gel that was excreted by the pouch kept things at a cozy homeostasis, but it shouldn't be leaking everywhere like that unless it wasn't sealed properl-

Oh.

_Oh._

Fireflight was tucked inside, shivering frantically and clutching his helm at the base of the pouch. By instinct, First Aid ran a scan as he pulled the pouch back into a 'neutral' position. Seconds later,  _confirmed_  rolled across the screen. First Aid sighed, slowly reaching to stroke the terrified flier's helm. He jumped and tried to scramble down further, but the soothing clicks eventually calmed him enough to listen. "Fireflight, you're not in trouble. You're just positioned wrong." The wide optics of the carrier met his own, and First Aid reached in to manhandle the uncooperative jet with impressive skill. "It's natural for carriers to do this when their sparklings are struggling. Don't fold your legs, and put your servos here." 

Fireflight's voice was uncharacteristically shaky, but he eventually followed First Aid's coaching. "I-...I don’t know why I did this. I just... I had a line of code, it said it would make the pain stop! I couldn't bear it anymore, and Ratchet would have hurt me, and-!" First Aid stroked the side of his helm softly as he slipped into the pouch beside the Aerialbot. "I'm so sorry. I should have told someone. I should have told my gestalt. I should have-" 

"You did as you should. We can worry about this once your bitlet is healthy again. The pain was the beginning of early separation- your Sparklet wasn't ready. Metrotitans have assisted carriers with energy for millions of vorn, it's coded into us to do this in times of need. Put your mouth on this." The nub was of a good size, and Fireflight gave him a confused look. "It will swell and fix itself to your mouth, then it will keep you full of Energon. After it stops swelling, you need to shut down and let the bitlet have as much energy as it can get. I'll handle everyone for you, and the whole base will be excited to see the little one when you come out. Alright?" 

Fireflight glanced between First Aid and the nub several times, but eventually snuggled close. It was only a few seconds before he made a pleased noise, reflexively dropping offline. First Aid stroked over Fireflight's helm till his field soothed out, quietly humming every calming tune that he could summon to his processor. When the mech was solidly asleep, he pulled himself out of the pouch. 

When his faceplate hit the forgiving floor of the gestational tank once more, he wasn't upset. On the bright side, the trip out of the valve was well-rehearsed and flawless.

Right until he saw Ratchet's expectant face looming from Metroplex' other servo. First Aid whimpered at the sudden brightness, trying his best not to jump when Ratchet jumped into the other servo of the rather-tired Metrotitan. "What was it? You didn't push out the mass." First Aid's field flared in a beaming smile, and Ratchet looked at him with annoyance and mild amusement. "Fireflight has been located sir. His sparkling was trying to separate early, and he blindly followed his coding. The 'mass' was him resting in a pouch- upside down." 

One thing First Aid had to admit- the look on Ratchet's face made the lube in his nether regions  _completely_  worth it. 

 


End file.
